memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Columbia/For Want of a Nail/Teaser
The Columbia is at high warp. Captain's starlog December 7th 2154. We're on course for a stellar nursery to study it's wonder so far we've not encountered any Romulan vessels since our first meeting at Epsilon II, on a personal note we're paying respect to our fallen comrades. In the cargo bay Captain Martin is at the stand. On this day in Earth's history we were ambushed by the Japanese forces at Pearl Harbor, while we mounted a somewhat successful defense, we sustained heavy losses during that day we now pay respect to those who lost their lives in that ambush Captain Martin says as she looks at the crew. The MACOs fire their particle rifles to pay respect to the fallen. In the Captain's mess Captain Martin is eating breakfast and looking at the padd of crew and ship status reports, when the com activates she presses the button. Martin here go ahead Captain Martin says as she spoke to the com. Captain we're receiving a hail from Starfleet Command it's Admiral Martin Commander Nelson says over the com. She thinks for a minute. Patch him here Captain Martin says as she pressed the com panel and inputs commands into a screen and it shows the office of her father. Brianna congrats on your new command sorry I wasn't there to congratulate you in person as you can see I've been swapped at Starfleet Command Admiral Martin says on the monitor. She smiles. I understand father what's the reason for this call? Brianna says as she looks at the screen. We're delaying your mission to the stellar nursery and altering your course to Solon Prime are you familiar with them Admiral Martin says on the monitor. She nods. As far as I know they're historians what seems to be the issue? Captain Martin says as she looks at the screen. Admiral Martin interlaces his fingers. We've received a hail from their government out of the blue requesting that we make an appearance it turns out that the Vulcans have been bragging about their first contact with us to people they meet, and they want to meet our kind and you're our ambassador cause your the closet ship to that sector Admiral Martin says on the monitor. Brianna looks at the screen. We'll get it done Admiral send the coordinates to my helm officer, and dad thanks for calling it's been too long since we spoke Brianna says as she looks at the screen. James smiles. Same here kiddo Starfleet out Admiral Martin says as the transmission cuts. She walks over to the com panel and pressed it. Martin to the bridge alter course to a set of coordinates being transmitted from Starfleet Headquarters Captain Martin says as she talked into the com. Aye, Captain Commander Nelson says over the com. She leaves the Captain's mess. The Columbia drops out of warp and approaches the planet. On the bridge Captain Martin leans on the helm as she looks at the viewer showing the two planets in the system. We're entering the Celestial sector Captain Ensign T'Ro says as he looks at the helm console and the read out and then looks at Captain Martin. She turns to Lieutenant Shrun. Shrun send a continual hail on all lanugages and frequencies to their government Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Aye, Captain Lieutenant Shrun says as he inputs command into the console. She walks closer to the screen. Wonder if they know we're here waiting for them? Commander Nelson says as he's sitting in his chair at his console. Captain Martin walks over to him. Sensor scans how many people are on the surface? Captain Martin says as she looks at him then turns to the viewer. He looks at his console. I'm picking up 1,890 people on the surface Commander Nelson says as he looks at his console. Then the ship shakes. What the hell was that? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. Commander Nelson looks at his console. Unknown it felt like a temporal wave Commander Nelson says as he looks at the console read out and then at Captain Martin. Then all of the sudden a booming voice comes over the com. Welcome Captain Brianna Sarah Martin and the crew of the United Earth Starfleet vessel Columbia we've got a lot to discuss the unknown voice says as Captain Martin looks a her crew.